water and fire
by Kaiya's Watergarden
Summary: Alyssa lived in a world that almost destroyed itself. Sacraficing herself was the only way. She wakes up in another dimension and meets team Urameshi. will she ever get home and why is Toguro back Hiei O.C.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. only the people you don't recognize and my character Alyssa. If songs are used they don't belong to me as well.

Flames are not welcome but constructive criticism and nice reviews are.

**Prologue**

I really never imagined how I would die, nor did I really care as long as I didn't die for a cause not of my own. I hungered for adventure and I craved for danger. Something that I have been wanting since I was little. So naturally something like this was bound to happen whether it was good or bad. Knowing this now I continued on walking to the big ball of white light that was about to destroy the world.

Making sure I had the device that would cause the ball of energy to implode on itself and save humanity from the destruction it created. I found strapped to my waist. Slightly smirking I pulled my brown hair into a ponytail one last time. Thinking back I knew something like this was bound to happen whether I liked it or not. This was my destiny, and I could only embrace it and the uncertainty with hope that everyone I cared for would survive, and hopefully my sacrifice for my world would not be in vain.

I thought back to everything and planned my next adventure into the unknown.... death. Staring into the ball I shuddered having flashbacks of my childhood and my family. One lone tear fell down my cheeks and I jumped into that horrible ball. Pushing on the detonation button and releasing it from my waist I felt the electrical currents pulse through me rupturing everything in me. Each electrical shock felt like a thousand knives being stabbed into me then as fast as it happen everything stopped. My vision blurred and everything went black. No electrical currents, no shock and of course on thing I couldn't stand no noise.

Minutes passed and I realized I was laying on something cold and hard like stone. Moving I felt a burn in my muscles, and as my vision cleared I came face to face with a toddler with a pacifier in his mouth staring at me.

"Hello Alyssa. Welcome to spirit world My name is Koenma Prince of spirit world." I looked at him in confusion and then for the second time that day I passed out.

I know it's really short but it will be longer next chapter tell me what you think please.

Kaiya's watergarden.


	2. Chapter 1

HaHa thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter. Haha I took care of my little flame problem. Haha now that person can't flame my stories anymore. I always wondered why people disabled anonymous reviews now I see why. Thanks for all the support. Now on to the disclaimer.

Disclaimer I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. only the people you don't recognize and my character Alyssa. If songs are used they don't belong to me as well.

**Chapter 1**

Koenma stared at the limp form on the floor. Shaking his head he walked over to his desk and hit the button to contact Yusuke and the rest of the team.

"Listen toddler its fricken three in the morning what the hell do you want?" Grumbled Yusuke from the other side of the compact mirror. Koenma looked back at the girl then back at Yusuke.

"Listen Yusuke we have an.......issue. You need to come to spirit world now." Koenma ordered. "Oh and Yusuke can you grab Kuwabara?"

"Yeah Yeah." Yusuke grumbled. Hitting the button to turn off the transmission(?) He waited for Kurama and Hiei to show up. Pacing back and forth darting glances towards the girl on the floor and back at the double doors every five seconds. After thirty minutes the double doors burst open and in walked Yusuke and Kuwabara arguing about something like usual.

"Koenma this outta be good. Shizuru is going to kill me if I'm late for class again." Kuwabara grumbled.

"Yea binky breath i need some sleep so hurry it up." Yusuke groaned. Koenma shook his head.

"Koenma what is it?" Kurama's voice filled the room. Hiei of course was right next to him glaring at everything.

"Hey Kurama you're here too? Huh I guess it must be important." Yusuke said. Koenma walked over towards the girl on the floor.

"Koenma...Who is that?" asked Kurama who walked over closer. The girls dark brown hair cascaded around her face but you could make out tan skin. Koenma walked back over towards his desk and pulled up a file out of the stack.

"Her name is Alyssa Anne Mitchell, sixteen years old, height four foot nine, and planet Earth."

"Hn. Why is this human so special?" Everyone turned and looked at Hiei. Glaring he left the wall he was standing against, and ended up by Kurama in a blink of an eye. Koenma sighed leave it to Hiei to ask that question.

"She's special because she's not from our planet."

"WHAT!!!!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled at the same time.

"In her dimension demons do not exist in a sense, and nobody has super powers or anything above normal. For her it's only in comic books and movies." Koenma informed setting the file down on his desk.

"Koenma how did she get here?" Kurama asked. Sighing Koenma sat down at his desk and sighed rubbing his face.

"Scientist in her world were working on trying to open dimensions. While they were doing that they created ball of energy. This ball of energy was set to destroy the world. The scientist tried to reverse the effects of the machine but the machine broke down. They gave everyone four days before the world exploded. One scientist who is Alyssa's father came up with a device to shut down the energy ball from the inside. The only problem with it was that the device had to be released directly inside the ball, and nobody wanted to sacrifice themselves for their world...."

"So this girl decided to do it?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes she did, and her father was so against it. He was going to do it since nobody would step forward, and Alyssa argued with him for hours. Finally breaking him down. he strapped the device to her and she jumped in. I expected her to not do it and run, but she did it."

"One thing, How did she end up here?" Kurama asked. Koenma sighed that was a hard one. Not even he knew. That girl should have died, and there she is laying on his office floor passed out from everything.

"I think when she jumped in the ball was a portal that took her here."

"So binky breath....What happened to her world?" Yusuke asked.

"It survived. Alyssa stopped the explosion from happening. Now I don't know what to do with her." Koenma sighed.

"Hn. Send her back." Hiei said glaring at the figure on the floor and at Kuwabara who at the moment was trying to poke her with a stick he found. Koenma walked over and took the stick from him and shook his head. Yusuke started laughing and got punched by Kuwabara. Thus starting a fight.

"Boys stop it! Hiei that's just that I've tried to send her back but because the dimensional portal that was created was also destroyed which shut down all portals to that dimension permanently. So with that said I think we might be able to have her stay at Genkai's temple for now." Koenma explained.

"Hiei since you stay at the temple she's your charge. Don't kill her." Koenma warned him. Hiei glared back and forth between the girl and Koenma.

"Koenma I'll take her back to Genkai's and I'll stay there until she wakes up." Kurama replied lifting the light weight girl in his arms. Koenma nodded and opened a portal to Genkai's.

"Kurama if she wakes up contact me." Koenma said and Kurama nodded.

"Ogre! Bring me Books on portals!" Ordered Koenma.

Tell me what you all thought I tried to make it longer. Plz R and R and don't flame. Those who R&R Get cyber cookies and a hug.

Thanks Kaiya's Watergarden.


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter and thank you for bearing with me. Now on to the disclaimer. If you don't' like then don't review plz don't flame. Sry if she's a little mary sueish plz don't hate.

Disclaimer I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho if I did Hiei would be mine ^_^. Only the people you don't recognize and my character Alyssa.

Chapter 2:

(Alyssa's POV)

I knew time had passed, how much I wasn't too sure. I was aware of someone in the room with me hoping everything that just happened was a bad dream I groggily opened my eyes. I looked around the room and realized it wasn't mine. Sighing I turned my head towards the red headed boy in the corner reading a book.

"Hello, I see your awake." He said without looking up from his book. Startled I didn't know how to reply. People just don't do that unless their psychic even then I don't think they can even do that.

"um…. Hi? Who are you, and where am I?" I asked running my hand through my brunette hair. He smiled and shut his book. He had emerald green eyes and wore a maroon matching outfit which I'm assuming is a uniform.

"My name is Kurama and your at Genkai's Temple." He replied. I watched him get up and walk to the closet and pulled out some clothes. A pair of blue jeans and a black tank top. "These are for you."

"Thank you. My name is Alyssa." I said taking the clothes. I moved to fast and felt my muscle burn. Grimacing I grabbed my stomach. Kurama noticed and walked towards another door. He opened it and in it was a bathroom.

"Alyssa why don't you take a shower and I'll be down stairs. When your done just come find me and I'll take you to Koenma."

"Thank you. I appreciate what your doing for me but I have no idea where I'm at or how I'm alive." I said getting completely up. Kurama smiled at me.

"Your among friends and Koenma will sort everything out for you. I promise." I watched him leave the room. I sighed and entered the bathroom. It was small in a cute way and I started the shower up. stripping down I got in and let the water soak into my skin. I tried to think back on how I got here but nothing came to mind except the portal. shuddering I began lathering the shampoo then conditioner into my long hair. finally satisfied I got out and grabbed a towel. I heard a bang come from down stairs and a yell then laughing. I got dressed and headed downstairs.

As I walked out of the room I was in I ran smack right into someone about the same height as me. I looked at him and realized he was two inches taller than me. He had crimson red orbs and black hair with a white starburst in the middle of it all. I tried to smile but all I got from him was a glare and a hn. What the hell does that mean?

"My name is Alyssa." I said holding out my hand but he just glared and disappeared. Looking around trying to figure out where he went and not seeing him anywhere was really weird. I rubbed my eyes pretending what I saw was not real I headed down the stairs. The shouts got louder as I came closer towards the kitchen when I entered it was like watching a comedy. One of the boys had another one of the boys in a headlock. Kurama was standing closest to me. I looked over and he caught my eye and just smiled. I saw the pointy haired dude farther away from me glaring at the two boys.

"Yusuke and Kuwabarra stop it we have a guest." Kurama said getting their attention. Both boys looked up and waved at me. I smiled.

"So you're the portal girl. I'm Yusuke Urameshi." The one in the green jumpsuit said. He had black hair slicked back and brown eyes. He was one of those kids who prolly was misunderstood. I smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm the Great Kazuma Kuwabarra." The other boy said. He had orange hair and black eyes. He seemed like a class clown. Yusuke hit him from behind which started the fight all over again.

"Alyssa, that's Hiei over there." I turned and looked Hiei just looked out the window.

"Awesome I'm Alyssa its nice to meet you all." I said. Yusuke and Kuwabarra both stopped fighting.

"Well if you two are done I think we should go meet with Koenma for Alyssa's bennefit." Kurama said. Both boys nodded.. I just stared. Hiei walked away from the window and to where we were.

"How…." Kurama just pointed I watched some type a thing open up.

"This is a portal that were taking to spirit world." Kurama informed me. we all walked through it and it closed down behind us. We were in a massive hallway with monster dudes running all around. Apparently they were ogres and a really low level of demon. We walked to a big double door and Kurama pushed it open Yusuke and Kuwabarra started shoving each other through apparently their argument was over a video game that one of them lost to. I looked around and I saw a lone desk and a massive chair and in it was a toddler. I looked back and forth between Kurama and the toddler.

"Hello Alyssa." I looked at the toddler and back at Kurama once again.

"Did he just…….Talk?" I asked.

"Of course I did. Humans these days. I am Lord Koenma welcome to spirit world. Your probably wondering how you got here. The portal you jumped through pushed you here. Of course I don't think there is a way to send you back but we will try to though." I looked at him and decided this had to be a really bad or strange dream.

"hahahaha this is way to funny I think I'm going to wake up now." I said, but soon realized it wasn't a dream when Kuwabarra pinched my arm. Glaring at him I rubbed my tender flesh. "Okay fine this isn't a dream so I traveled dimensionally? Well that's ironic."

"Alyssa I'll have you remain at Genkai's for the time being. Please do not mention to anyone where your from or anything like it for that matter. Hiei here will be at Genkai's with you, and you will take up training which Hiei and Kurama will train you."

"Hey pacifier breath does that mean she doesn't have to go to school?" Yusuke asked. I looked at him and glared. I hated school.

"Maybe soon but for now no. Your all dismissed. I'll contact you if anything comes up." Koenma said. As we walked through the portal to Genkai's I was a little confused on the training. I figured things were going to get more interesting and I was in for one hell of a ride.

Please R and R no flames.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note:

Hey guys I don't know if any of you are still reading this story if you are it maybe a while before I update. Sorry for the lack of updates though. Thanks to all those who reviewed I don't know if you guys know this but reviews are like candy to the writers.


End file.
